This invention relates to a mailing-price tag label for addressing a shipping carton of retail items and upon arrival at the retail outlet a plurality of severable price tags may be removed or reclaimed from the label and applied to the merchandise contained within the carton.
In the retail industry after the manufacturer produces a product it commonly is shipped to a wholesaler who in turn must ship to a retailer for distribution to a subsequent purchaser. The wholesaler on many orders includes preprinted price tags for the individual items contained within the shipping carton. Heretofore, these preprinted price tags have been packed inside the carton to insure that the correct price tags are put on the correct items once the shipment reaches the retail store. Such packed price tags were many times misplaced by the retailer thus necessitating the printing of new price tags. Also, in most cases it was necessary for the wholesaler to open and then to reseal the cartons of merchandise so that price tags could be "seeded" into the cartons with the merchandise.
The present invention comprises a label serving the dual function of providing an addressing label for the shipping cartons and in addition includes the price tags for the merchandise contained within the carton. A feature of the present invention is to provide a mailing-price tag label in a one piece construction. An additional feature of the present invention is to provide a one piece mailing price tag label that is printed with a shipping address and price marking in a single operation. Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a mailing-price tag label where the price tags remain with the address portion until used by a retailer.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, a label with two rectangular sections, one being an address section of width greater than a price tag section and both sections having an adhesive backing, is to be folded and affixed to a shipping carton. The label is applied to the carton so that the address section is exposed and the price tags are concealed and protected beneath the address section. When the retailers receive the carton, the address section is ripped off to recover the price tags to be applied to the merchandise contained within the carton. A backing paper covers the adhesive backing of both sections that must be removed before the sections are used. The backing paper is die cut around the price tag section, and this die cut extends into the address section thus enabling the removal of the backing paper from the mailing address section independent of the backing paper protecting the adhesive backing of the price tag section.